


Тайна высокой башни

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Aelita in GK, Garage Kids, Gen, Xanadu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ребята замечают необычную активность в Занаду, и отправляются в виртуальный мир, чтобы выяснить, в чём же дело...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна высокой башни

**Author's Note:**

> На фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2110726

Солнце садилось. Старый завод казался жёлто-оранжевым в его лучах.

Внутри было темно. Горели экраны компьютеров.

Несколько ребят стояли напротив, вглядываясь в только им понятные схемы и бегущие символы. Светловолосый парень сидел и набирал что-то на клавиатуре. Наконец он оторвался он экрана и сказал:

 — Я засёк странную активность в центре Занаду. Вот здесь, — он указал на мигающую точку на одном из экранов.

 — Призраки?

 — Да, и… Что-то ещё.

 — Что именно, Жереми?

 — Я… Я не знаю. Это что-то совершенно иное, — парень поправил очки и нахмурился. — Я не буду отправлять вас прямо туда,  — он посмотрел на экран, — высажу вас севернее, на горе, чтобы у вас было время осмотреться.

 — Отлично, Эйнштейн! Тогда вперёд! — Одд улыбнулся и побежал по узкой лестнице наверх. Ульрих и Юми пошли следом.

 — Удачи.

Они вошли в сканеры, и блестящие двери захлопнулись.

Перемещение уже стало для Одда привычным. Первый страх от ощущения того, что ты распадаешься на атомы и уносишься куда-то в вихре света, исчез. Мгновенье парень кружился в этом потоке, но вот он ощутил, что у него снова есть тело.

Хотя нет, не тело. Только аватар.

Парень-кот поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся.

Край огромного плато терялся где-то за горизонтом. Кусты и деревья колыхались, словно от ветра. Ноги утопали по щиколотку в траве. То там, то тут среди холмов и лесов виднелись башни. Эти круглые светлые столбы у основания были опутаны чёрными проводами и трубами, которые  сплетались и уходили под землю, чтобы вновь выйти на поверхность у другой башни.

 — Ну что, ребята, вы это видите?

Да, они видели. Впереди, у одной из самых высоких башен, летали чёрные тени. Их было так много и они кружились так быстро, что казались одной огромной чёрной тучей.

 — Я заканчиваю загрузку оружия. У вас там всё нормально? — снова раздался голос Жереми.

 — Всё путём, Эйнштейн! — весело отозвался Одд. Юми, принявшая в Занаду облик гейши, недовольно посмотрела на него. Она считала парня чересчур легкомысленным.

 — Готово! Можете выдвигаться!

Ульрих покрепче сжал свою катану, лезвие которой было пучком бинарного кода, и ослепительной молнией бросился вниз по склону. Юми, вооружившаяся большим веером, и Одд бежали следом.

И вот их заметили.

Чёрная туча, мирно кружившаяся вокруг башни, дрогнула. От неё отделились несколько призраков и понеслись на ребят. Ульрих стремительно продвигался вперёд; призраки не могли догнать его, пока он бежал, догоняя свет. Нападавшие тени он разрубал своей катаной, и те исчезали. Позади Юми запускала свой веер, и он летел, сбивая зазевавшихся монстров. Последним был Одд, который бежал по-кошачьи от дерева к дереву, отстреливаясь от оставшихся теней лазерными вспышками, которые вылетали из его лап.

 — Ульрих, осторожно!

Одному призраку всё же удалось прорваться сквозь защиту самурая. Ульрих упал на землю, и новые призраки налетели на него.

 — Ульрих, вставай, быстрее!

Наконец ему удалось уничтожить несколько монстров и подняться на ноги. Из последних сил он стал продвигаться дальше сквозь тучу призраков, накинувшихся на него скопом.

Чёрное облако накрыло его вновь.

Юми пыталась подобраться ближе, но не решалась использовать веер: она могла попасть в Ульриха, который совсем исчез в чёрном облаке. Одд бежал где-то позади.

 — Ульрих! Ульрих! Где ты?

_Тишина._

 — Ты слышишь меня? Ульрих!

_Ничего._

Юми размахивала полураскрытым веером, уничтожая монстров, приблизившихся к ней слишком близко.

 — Держись, я иду! — Одд сбил на ходу несколько теней, догоняя Юми. — Ха, испугались? — он выпустил ещё несколько стрел в своих врагов. Двигаться к башне стало легче, но призраки по-прежнему кружили вокруг них, и не было видно Ульриха. Не было новостей и от Жереми: наверно, призраков было так много, что они перебивали его сигнал.

Но вдруг туча расступилась. Они увидели Ульриха.

Несуществующий ветер разделял тело самурая на биты и байты и уносил назад, в реальность. Миг — и он исчез.

 — Нет! — Юми принялась сражаться ещё яростнее. — Одд, нам надо во что бы то ни стало добраться до башни!

 — Понял!

Но это оказалось не так просто. С востока, из-за маленькой рощи, над которой тоже высилась башня, вылетели новые монстры. Положение казалось безвыходным.

 — Одд!

 — Что?

 — Беги вперед, к башне!

 — Но, — он растеряно повернулся к девушке, — как же ты?

 — Я попробую их отвлечь. Беги, давай же!

Одд решил, что спорить нет смысла, и рванул к башне. Юми побежала левее, навстречу новому облаку призраков.

Парень бежал долго: кружившие призраки сильно мешали ему. Наконец он достиг переплетения труб и стал пробираться к стене башни, стреляя в чёрные тени через щели между гигантскими проводами. Судя по тому, как призраки кружили около башни, таинственный источник был там.

Прямо _внутри._

Одд ударил кулаком в стену. Она была твёрдой.

 — Жереми! — он ударил ещё раз. — Что мне делать?! Я не могу попасть внутрь!

_Молчание._

Одд повернулся к башне спиной и подстрелил ещё несколько призраков. Их становилось больше. Похоже, Юми тоже девиртуализировалась…

Выстрел. Ещё выстрел. Он сделал шаг назад.

Выстрел. Тени подбирались ближе.

Выстрел. Ещё шаг.

И тут он понял, что падает. Всё вокруг потемнело.

Одд встал и огляделся. Кажется, он попал-таки внутрь башни. Парень оказался в огромном круглом зале, потолок которого терялся во тьме. Стены его было покрыты светящимися голубоватыми символами, которые беспрерывно менялись, гасли и загорались вновь. Казалось, это мелкая рябь бежит по поверхности воды.

_А в центре был свет._

Большой сияющий шар висел в центре зала, над самым полом. Светящиеся верёвки тянулись от него к стенам. По ним, пульсируя, бежала энергия.

 — Одд, ты слышишь меня?

 — Жереми! Ну слава Богу, а я всё думал, куда же ты пропал.

 — Помехи… Но не важно. Ты нашёл его?

 — Да. Я так думаю, — он приблизился к шару. По поверхности бежали голубые всполохи.

 — И что там?

 — Ничего интересного. Белый шар, эдак метра два, привязан к стенкам и светится.

 — И всё?

 — А что ещё ты ожидал услышать?

Жереми замолчал. Одд подошёл почти вплотную к шару и стал вглядываться в глубь него.

 — Ладно, я попробую исследовать эту штуку по её сигналу, ты только не трогай ничего, ладно?

Одд прищурился, вглядываясь в шар.

 — Одд?

 — Там кто-то есть.

Повисла звенящая тишина.

 — Что значит… Кто-то?

 — Ну, — Одд снова прищурился. — Я вроде вижу силуэт человека там, внутри. За стенками шара.

 —  Эм… Ладно, — голос Жереми звучал неуверенно. — Всё-таки не трогай его…

Одд хмыкнул и положил лапу на шар. Неожиданно сфера стала прозрачной, как стекло, только по поверхности по-прежнему бегали голубые искры.

Внутри была девушка. Она парила в шаре, не касаясь стен, и её тело окутывало облако света. Её ярко-розовые волосы слегка колыхались, словно она была погружена в воду. У неё были вытянутые эльфийские ушки, торчащие в разные стороны, и множество странных узоров на лице.

Башня задрожала.

 — Одд, ну я же просил: не трогай ничего! — раздался рассерженный голос Жереми. — Что ты сделал? Слушай, я не знаю, что происходит, так что лучше выходи из башни, пока всё не развалилось!

Одд оторвал взгляд от таинственной девушки в шаре и двинулся к стене. Он погрузился в мерцающие символы, и через миг заморгал от яркого света. Он стоял на трубе, входящей в башню.

Тут же на него налетели чёрные тени, и он ощутил, что он разлетается и уносится куда-то в ослепительной вспышке света.

Через миг Одд, тяжело дыша, вышел из сканера.

 


End file.
